


[山龟]Aroma.

by supengjiu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supengjiu/pseuds/supengjiu
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	[山龟]Aroma.

十五岁的山下智久有一个关于龟梨和也的秘密，他好奇了很久、却又一直没能问出口。

事情起源于两位小竹马第一次合宿。山下智久临时起意借宿龟梨家，人丁兴旺的大家庭里卧室紧俏，龟梨妈妈很贴心地安排他们睡在一起。那天龟梨家的哥哥们很是兴奋，带着两个小男孩疯玩到夜晚，结果大家被妈妈一锅端去冲凉洗澡。  
龟梨和也早早嗅到即将点燃的战火，抓着换洗的内裤一个箭步冲进浴室。兄弟之间约定俗成的规矩是一只脚率先踏进门口就是赢家，龟梨和也出其不意在争夺浴室的定番中获得优胜，洋洋得意地拽着山下智久邀请他一起洗澡——结果确实是两个人都进了浴室，洗到一半却变成了莫名其妙的玩水大赛，浴室里到处是水不说，最后还被等得忍无可忍的哥哥们抓出来教训。  
湿漉漉的小男孩们挤在一张床上擦着滴水的头发，龟梨和也只穿了一条内裤，背靠着发凉的墙壁散热。平时有点炸毛的半长发服服帖帖地贴着脸颊，山下智久盘腿坐在他对面看了好半天，突然蹦出一句惊天动地的话："Kame，我今晚可不可以抱你啊？"  
"……可、啊？！什么、什么抱我？？"  
一贯对山下智久有求必应的龟梨和也突然反应过来，是不是刚才有什么虎狼之词飘了过去？差点从舌尖上跳出去的音节被他赶紧咬住，还蒙在头顶上的浴巾一裹只露出一双眼睛，慌慌张张地看着山下智久。  
"YamaP、你在说什么啊？？我是男的诶……"  
山下智久这才反应过来自己刚刚说了什么有歧义的话。龟梨和也又警惕又慌乱地看着他，害得他的交谈水平也在直线下降。  
"不是那个意思！我是说，我可不可以今晚抱着你睡觉……那个、我觉得这样比较有安全感。"  
说到后面的音量越来越小，山下智久索性凑到龟梨和也面前期待地看着他，水润润的目光像加了盐渍樱花的水信玄饼。龟梨和也刚想说"好热啊才不要"，视线一对彻底哑火。  
"好吧。"  
没有办法拒绝的下场就是第二天早上龟梨和也被热醒，天色才蒙蒙亮，风扇还在尽心尽力地工作，但聊胜于无。还没完全摆脱睡意的脑袋朦朦胧胧，背后陌生的热源让他一时半会儿没有反应过来——发生了什么来着？山下智久的鼻尖贴着他的后颈蹭来蹭去，懒洋洋的热气几乎要舔到耳垂。但比这更糟糕的是贴在臀部硬邦邦的触感，同样身为青春期的男生，龟梨和也当然知道这意味着什么——猛然清醒过来的瞬间发现还没睡醒的山下智久正用双臂紧紧箍着他的腰，连主动逃跑的选项都彻底出局。  
"YamaP、该起床啦！"  
龟梨和也努力地试图掰开腰上的手，身后传来软绵绵的奶音，不情不愿地撒了会儿娇才回应他。  
"不要嘛Kame，今天不是周末吗？让我再睡会儿……"  
小前辈在这时反倒底气十足，更加肆无忌惮地在龟梨和也的肩背上贴贴蹭蹭，唇面好几次在光裸的后背留下了不成型的浅吻。好像这样的任性还不满足，山下智久伸腿一跨，稳稳当当地把龟梨和也完全抱进了怀里…然后，那个硬邦邦的部位、就和龟梨和也的屁股贴得更紧密了。  
龟梨和也此时捏着山下智久的手几乎要掐出红痕，憋了好一会儿终于吞吞吐吐地说出实话："但是你顶到我了啊！！"  
"诶？有吗？"  
完全无辜的语气和猝不及防的一记狠顶，隔着内裤都能感觉到的大危机，始作俑者却火速放开手一个翻身跃下床铺，留下一句"Kame我去洗漱了哦"就再也不见身影。龟梨和也还在床上缩成一团发蒙、刚刚到底发生了什么？！  
冲进厕所锁上门的山下智久也没好到哪去，刚才不过脑子的行为纯粹是为了掩饰他闻到龟梨和也身上的气味时突然主动起反应的尴尬。很明显那不是洗衣粉或者沐浴液的味道，龟梨和也也没有用什么香水…他以前从来没有遇到过这样的情况，更不要说因此对同性产生了生理反应。  
开了一半的花洒有气无力地淌着冷水，山下智久捂着自己发烫的脸，思绪却不由自主地飘回几分钟前还抱在怀里的男孩身上。  
好尴尬、但是……和也身上的味道真的很好闻。

年轻的好处就是不会去想太多，喜欢或者讨厌都会坦坦荡荡地展现出来。那天之后山下智久开始变本加厉地寻找机会和龟梨和也肢体接触：镜头前和舞台上还会克制，到了别人看不见的地方就会肆无忌惮地黏在龟梨和也的身边。好像是对那股若隐若现的香味上了瘾，只是伏在龟梨和也的颈窝里深呼吸，所有的疲惫就会瞬间消散。他情不自禁地拉近与龟梨和也之间的身体距离，却又实在是好奇：明明是温暖又香甜的气味，为什么会像罂粟一样让人上瘾呢？  
十五岁的他不明白，二十岁的他也不明白。这个问题最终连同胸腔里过分聒噪的心跳一起，被山下智久小心翼翼地锁进回忆里。  
此后十余年间，他再没有在任何人身边嗅到过这样的香气——唯独存在于和也君身上、令他怦然心动的味道。山下智久也曾旁敲侧击地问过和龟梨和也关系好的后辈，大家只会一个劲地夸龟梨的香水留香持久，谁也没闻到过其他的气味。  
这是他独享的、关于龟梨和也的秘密，山下智久想。不小心露出的笑容被正在打领带的龟梨和也看到，后者好奇地凑到他面前，颇有兴致地问他：在笑什么？  
"在笑阿诚傻得可爱。"  
山下智久瞬间进入正木一郎模式，龟梨和也佯装生气地翻了个白眼，两人对视之后却又同时笑出声来。  
他们可以成长、可以藏起少年心性、可以尝试圆滑处世和察言观色，却始终无法在视线交汇时作假。依赖、好感、感激……已经不能用「爱」来一概而论的情感，共同经历的事情越多，山下智久便越明白自己的心在为龟梨和也而悸动。

不管问题的答案是什么，总之他很喜欢龟梨和也，喜欢得不得了。

这个被他抛到脑后的问题直到三十五岁时才偶然解开：某本平时绝对绝对不会看的恋爱理论，那天却突然很感兴趣。山下智久被目录上标注的气味理论吸引了视线，曾经的好奇心又死灰复燃，原来不是只有他才好奇这些。那个视作秘密的问题在书里有大段大段的文字和数据分析，统计学心理学生物学，一些他看得懂看不懂的图表最终指向了清晰明确的结论：恋人之间拥有彼此才能分辨的气味，于对方而言就是安抚精神的良药。  
——所以龟梨和也就是他在年少时认定的那个恋人，从最初相遇到三十代的成熟大人，一直一直令他魂牵梦萦。  
其实也算意料之中的结论，幸好戴着口罩，不然第二天八卦小报一定会刊登「山下智久翻阅恋爱理论竟然一脸傻笑」的尴尬头条。山下智久合上书归还原位，走出书店时按亮了手机屏幕，给最近联系人的第一位发送了一条简讯：  
「Kame、今晚要不要一起喝酒？」  
那边的消息几乎是秒回：  
「好的！」  
「高兴的小乌龟.gif」  
看来他的小龟又新买了一套表情包。山下智久再次庆幸自己戴着口罩，否则以他被可爱到忍不住微笑的频率，媒体都要给他打上疑似思春期的标签了。

回到公寓拧开房门时只有厨房传来的隐约水声，山下智久在门口自顾自地喊了声"我回来了"就往里迈，结果龟梨和也意料之外地回了一句"欢迎回来"反倒把他吓了一跳。拖鞋也懒得去穿，山下智久钻进厨房，正看见龟梨和也在准备晚饭。  
"小龟身上真好闻。"  
山下智久从身后抱住他，下巴垫在肩窝里，呼吸的热气逗得他痒痒的。  
"是我的香水吧？那款……"  
"不是哦。"  
山下智久难得打断他说话，视线紧跟着那双熟练地处理着食材的手。多年的默契让龟梨和也预感到他的山P说不定要来个突击大hit，嘴上还是装傻充愣地追问下文："那是什么啊？我又没有涂别的……"  
"喜欢。"  
"诶？"龟梨和也正在切菜的手顿了一秒。  
"喜、欢，听清了吗？小龟的味道。"  
山下智久又重复了一遍，手臂收得更紧了一点。  
"就算你这么说也——什么叫「喜欢」啊？还是'我的味道'，P的脑子是发烧坏掉了吗？"  
龟梨和也的耳根红的像他手里刚洗净的番茄，山下智久从后面看得一清二楚。  
"二十年都没有变过的气味哦，只有小龟、只有你是这样的……"山下智久的脸埋进他后领里，传出来的声音有点闷闷的，"喜欢，最喜欢你了。"

三十五岁的山下智久有一个关于龟梨和也的秘密，虽然已经不是秘密了。


End file.
